Friend or Foe?
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: not bothering since there's one inside. R&R.


Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe?**

**Kamizuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be more screen time for Kotetsu and Izumo!**

**Warning: Possible Out of Character-ness. Other then that, none.**

**Summary: Kamizuki Raven vs. Hyuuga Hinata in the battle of Naruto! Raven leaves her only home in Iwa to go to Leaf in order to meet the father that she never knew she had. Against Kamizuki Rave, her mother's, protests, she decides to move in with him. She didn't expect to meet and fall in love with our young, blonde hero Naruto in an attempt to form a relationship and bond with her father. As soon as she gets close to Naruto, the Hyuuga girl comes and challenges her to duel for the love of him, who will win; the Kamizuki or Hyuuga?**

**A/N: Story takes place right before, during, and after the Chuunin Exams. Also, it has been a long time since I posted anything or upadated and I'm sorry for that. Between moving, packing, unpacking it was forever befroe I had internet so no problem there. now, on with the story!! **

**Chapter 1: Meet Mr. Kamizuki Izumo **

Kamizuki Raven just left the Iwa Village for the Chuunin Exams and in search of her father, Kamizuki Izumo, in hopes of living with him. She packs her bags and tightens her Iwa Hitai-Ate then tells her mother good-bye and tells her to wish her luck. She should've and would've waited for her teammates, Susuki Uzuki and Gekkou Ash, and her sensei, Haruno Tsume, but she was too busy to care about them. So, she starts off on her journey to the prosperous Leaf Village in Fire Country.

Days pass and she finally sees the village and several others from the five great Shinobi countries and stops just short of the gates sensing familiar chakra signatures. A certain pair of Chuunin just so happen to be on guard duty at the gates and asking for names, ages, genders, pass cards, and approval papers signed by their Hokage.

**Izumo's POV**

Hagane Kotetsu and I were having the most stressful day ever. First, Lord Hokage asks us to be proctors in the first Exam and give a pre-test to those with administration papers. Then he tells us to do guard duty at the gates again and check all the paper shit also count the number of contestants for this year's Chuunin Exam. Next, this sensei raises hell about why his team couldn't take part in the Exam and almost kills Kotetsu in the process. Now, this girl with raven hair held in a low pony tail and hazel colored eyes comes in with this twenty some guy and her two male teammates come up all with looks of boredom. Yeah, I know exactly what that looks like, trust me. What this 14-year-old girl says to me and her teammates shocks me and takes me off guard.

"Tsume-sensei, Ash, Harmaro, this is my father, Kamizuki Izumo. Father, this is Tsume-sensei, Ash, and Harmaro. "

"Hello, sir."

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Demo, 'Zu, you didn't tell me you had a daughter." Kotetsu said and that broke me from my shocked state.

"I never knew I had a daughter, 'Tsu." I said staring at my 'daughter' in confused shock.

"Well, we're going to take the Chuunin Exams and become Chuunin. Wish us luck, father!" After that, they left and I stare after her watching her raven hair sway in the wind as dark as that Uchiha kid.

"Oy, 'Zu, daijobu deska?" 'Tsu asked me when I stared after her for too long.

"Hai… I just didn't know that I had a daughter. I thought she and her mother died during the Kuuybi attack," I shaked my hand dismissively to emphasize. After that, we went on to finish the rest of the count sheet and organized the papers. Then we set off to deliver them to Lord Hokage and give the pre-test. If we timed everything just right then most of the genin should already be there by now.

**Raven's POV**

I finally make it to the village and several other people from the other countries are walking in. I smirk and say, "Well, looks like there's a lot of competition, huh?" Then three people pop up behind me.

"Yeah…this is so boring. You'd think that there would be more interesting people." One of my teammates said.

"Well, we're all genin so I don't really see a problem with these people. You think this Exam is going to be too easy?" I asked Ash. Something was different about his clothes and hair. He had coal black hair with three locks of hair that fell down into his eyes and several strands died bright blue, more like a dark blue if you ask me, and his Hitai-Ate was tied around his neck like mine.

"Of course the Exams will be too easy we're like the top Rookie genin team in our village. What, with your wind and water abilities, we're almost unstoppable." Harmaro says. Nothing was different about his clothes or hair. Blonde hair with spikes in the back, died red, and Hitai-Ate tied around his neck as well. Even with the rising tension from the Exams, he still talks big.

"Settle down you three. The Chuunin Exams aren't that easy, so don't go talking like that. When you finish the administration and go into the first Exam room, stay quiet and don't talk. Oh, Raven, do us all a favor and don't cause any trouble." Tsume-sensei said sighing at the end. I roll my eyes and Ash jabs me in my side with his elbow.

"Okay, sure. I never cause any trouble, sensei. It's Harmaro who can't keep his mouth shut for more then a few seconds.

"Hey! That's not true Raven and you know it! It's _you _who always start things!" I rolled my eyes again and walk on to the village. Ash stays quiet and looks around taking in his surroundings while sensei sighs and follows in suit with Ash then Harmaro runs to catch up beside me and I stick my leg out watching him trip, "Watch where you're going, baka." He opened his mouth to retort then thought about it and ignored me. I focus to the task at hand and look at a guy with wild hair and another that looked so much like me. He couldn't be my father; he looks too much like me, right?

"Your names, village, genders, ages and administration papers," I thought for a while and decided to scare the guy a bit.

"Sensei, Ash, Harmaro, meet my father, Kamizuki Izumo. Father, meet my sensei, Ash, and Harmaro." The look on his face was priceless!

"Hi, sir,"

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Demo, 'Zu, you didn't tell me you had a daughter." The wild haired guy told my father who looked shocked. I thought mother told me that she told him about me, did she do that? It doesn't matter; we need to get our registration papers in anyway.

"I never knew I had a daughter, 'Tsu." He said and he still had a shocked look on his face. Okay, we really need to go now; it's already getting a bit late.

"Well, we're going to take the Chuunin Exams and become Chuunin. Wish us luck father!" I said and walked on ahead feeling my raven hair blow with the wind. I had a strange feeling that he was looking at me and apparently I was right.

"Oy, 'Zu, daijobu deska?" I heard his friend ask and what my father said made me wonder why my mother didn't tell me the truth.

"Hai… I just didn't know that I had a daughter. I thought she and her mother died during the Kuuybi attack." So, if he thought I was dead this whole time, then why did he look shocked to see me? Wouldn't he just assume I was someone else or was it what I said? No, it couldn't be that, it has to be the fact I look so much like him. Do I really look that much like my father? Ash broke me from my thoughts and I put those thoughts away for now.

"Raven, are you gonna be alright?"

"Ash, do you think I look just like that guy?"

"Which guy, the one with wild hair or the one with hair that falls over one eye?"

"The second one you mentioned."

"No. Well, now that I think about it, yeah, you do."

"…And sensei… what's the Kuuybi attack?" I asked and Tsume-sensei answered.

"It's not my place to say, plus, I don't really know much about it other then the fact that the nine-tailed demon fox, Kuuybi, was 'defeated' by their fourth Hokage and sealed within a young infant. You forget that we're really not on good terms with the Fire Nation, right?"

"Oh…right, sorry sensei, does that mean we're not trusted now?" I said and waited for sensei to answer.

"No, no, every ninja nation and village that take part in the Chuunin Exams are trusted. We're just not on good terms with them, so any act of mortality without permission is strictly prohibited unless authoritized by the proctors, is considered an act of war." He calmly explained. "Okay, I can't take you any further then this. Turn your papers in Room 301 on the third floor, alright?" He added as we reached the outside of what looked like an academy.

"Hai, Tsume-sensei,"

"Right,"

"Yeah, okay," He sighed at us all in defeat. Sometimes, with our extremely different personalities, I wonder how we work so well as a team. Think about it, a swordsman, a hunter-nin, and a nin-jutsuist; three different people, three different hobbies, three different specialties, and three different personalities.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: The next chapter will be when they enter the first Chuunin Exam. Will this new team hold against Ikibi or will they crash from the pressure?**


End file.
